Paw Patrol: Fast And Furriest: The Heist
by RockyTheCarPup
Summary: (Sequel to Fast And Furriest) It is a few months after Everest was thrown in a maximum security prison. After sustaining several beatings by the inmates, Rocky, Zuma, Tracker, and Axel try to find a way to free Everest
1. Chapter 1: Planning a jailbreak

It was a long day for Rocky, Zuma, Tracker, and Axel, the pups were at Axel's garage planning how they can break Everest out of prison after she was thrown in there 3 months ago.

Tracker: So here's what we do, Rocky rolls up to the prison and begin doing donuts just outside, if that draws the guards, we can get Everest out via truck.

Rocky: Not a bad idea, but it's Millhaven, I'm sure it won't work, if it was like a county jail, I could see that working. I have a '74 Kenworth W900 from when Marshall and I were bootleggers. We could soup up the engine and ram right through the gates designed to stop cars. There's only one issue to that, if we hit that gate, all the other inmates who we arrested will be free and try to kill us.

Tracker: Just mow over them and be like where the hell did these speed bumps come from?

The rest of the pups laugh.

Zuma: Great idea, and Everest goes in the trailer, but you won't lose the cops.

Tracker: And that's where we come in. We keep the cruisers off your back, get your truck ready.

Rocky: It's at The Lookout, they think I'm dead.

Axel: Rocky, I could pick it up for you.

Rocky: Tell them I said you could have it before I died.

Axel: Will do.

Rocky got a call from Jake and answers.

Jake: Hello, I just visited Everest, she has scars all over. Around 12 people from a gang called the Wastelanders keep beating her up everyday. There is a gang called the Angels of Death who keeps defending her.

Rocky: Okay that's good, come on over I have something to tell you.

Axel leaves.

WITH AXEL

Axel drives his Caliber SRT-4 to the bridge and crosses it. Once he got to the gate, the security guard took his ID and contacted Ryder to verify if he's allowed in. Ryder tells the security to open the gate and Axel drives up to the lookout, Ryder was right outside the Lookout.

Ryder: Hello Axel, I was just about to call you.

Axel: What do you need?

Ryder: Rubbles dozer needs new tracks, and knowing your service as a mechanic for the military, you have the know how and tools.

Axel: I can do that.

Marshall just walked outside of the Lookout to talk to Axel.

Marshall: Hello Axel.

Axel: Hello Marshall.

Ryder: So Axel, what brought you here?

Axel: Before Rocky died, he said I can have his truck.

Marshall overheard this and still is upset Rocky died.

Marshall: I'm going for a drive.

Axel: Take my car Marshall. Take the Caliber for some pulls, meet me at my garage when you're done.

Axel hands Marshall the keys and Marshall gets in Axel's car.

Ryder: That's pretty risky letting someone drive your 480 hp FWD wagon. Anyway, take the truck, keys are on the floor.

Axel: I've seen him drive, he is a great driver. I'll replace those tracks for you, have it delivered to my garage.

Ryder: Marshall can do it, he has a Ram 3500 and a gooseneck.

Axel: Cool.

Axel gets in Rocky's Kenworth and tries to fire up the diesel. The engine wouldn't fire up until 8 seconds later. The W900 towing Rocky's trailer then drives down the hill, Axel activates the Jake Brake to slow the truck down. Security opens the exit gate and lets Axel out.

Jake arrives around the same time as Axel. Jake approaches the group.

Jake: Hey pups, what's going on?

Zuma. We are planning a jailbreak for Everest.

Jake: Sweet, hopefully I get to see my pup free again!

A car's turbo and blow-off valve was heard coming down the street, Axel knew that sound from anywhere, it was his Caliber!

Axel: Pups, go hide, I let Marshall drive my car and he's dropping it off.

The pups began to hide inside Axel's office. Marshall pulls into the garage to Axel and gets out to talk.

Marshall: Thanks Axel, car was fun.

Axel: How fast did you go?

Marshall: 60 MPH.

Axel: Don't lie.

Marshall: Okay, on the open freeway, 160. Took my mind off of being down.

Axel: What were you even down about.

Marshall sighs

Marshall: Well to begin with, I feel guilty about dumping Everest and aiding in her apprehension, along with losing Rocky.

Axel: Really? I thought you didn't want to see Everest ever again.

Marshall: I didn't, but now, I regret it.

Axel: Alright, well Ryder wants you to bring Rubble's dozer to me so I can replace the rubber inserts on his tracks.

Marshall: Alright, I'll be back in about a half an hour.

Marshall leaves and begins to walk in the direction of the Lookout.

When Marshall was a block and a half away, he called for the other pups.

Axel: I don't know if you heard that or not.

Tracker: I did. Marshall has a ton of remorse.

Rocky: What did he say?

Tracker: He said he regrets dumping Everest and helping in her arrest.

Zuma: I don't know, sounds a little sketchy. He could be using reverse psychology in getting to meet us and catch us. We have shit to lose, you'll never be arrested as you only street race, plus you're the go-to mechanic for the city's fleet of vehicles, if they arrest you, they'd have to find another mechanic that may not be as good as you are.

Axel: Yeah, I see where you coming from. For all we know, he could be playing nice and it could be a trap. Anyway, let's get to work on the old Kenworth.

Rocky: Okay, so how about we start planning on the upgrades.

The pups plan on what parts to install on the truck along with the escorts so they can plow through cars if they need to. The pups heard a truck with a Jake Brake, but thought nothing of it as this street is common for trucks to drive down. The pups heard a familiar voice.

Marshall: Rocky?! You're alive?


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Friend

Shit, or so Rocky thought, as Marshall began walking towards him.

Marshall: How are you alive?

Rocky: Don't take another step.

Rocky bared teeth and growled.

Marshall stopped walking.

Marshall: Wait Rocky, I need to talk to you. I need your help! Please!

Rocky: Are you wearing a wire?

Marshall: No, you can search for one if you want.

Rocky: Zuma, cover me.

Zuma draws an X2 Taser incase Marshall decides to attack. Rocky approaches Marshall and carefully examines his coat and found nothing.

Rocky: Zuma, he's clear. So what do you want Marshall?

Marshall: Well you're my best friend and I want to talk to you in private.

Rocky: Sounds like you're trying to set me up.

Marshall: I'm not. Just trust me this once! I think we can help each other!

Rocky: Oh yeah, how so?

Axel: Rocky, just go with him, we have business to tend to with the Top Dog.

Rocky: Okay, let's go for a drive and talk about it, okay buddy?

Marshall: Sounds good.

The two pups walk into Axel's parking lot to a murdered out 2012 BMW 1M Coupe. The pups get in and Rocky fires up the 950hp 3.0L big turbo Inline 6. Rocky leaves the lot and drives down mainstreet.

Rocky: So what do you need?

Marshall: I want to get this off my chest.

Rocky: I'm listening.

Marshall: So a about 2 months ago, I aided in the arrest of Everest right? My girl, my true love! Now I've thrown her out of my life.

Marshall begins to shed a tear.

Marshall: I regret my life decisions.

The pups are approaching a red light, perpendicular to a familiar car.

Rocky: Roll up your window.

Marshall looks up and saw Chase in his unmarked Dodge Demon with the windows down. Marshall quickly rolled his window up.

Rocky: Go on.

Marshall: She's never going to get out of prison because of me. I want to break her out, I don't think she'll even trust me again!

Rocky: It's okay.

Marshall: What?! No it isn't, Christmas is in two months and I want to get her out-

Scanner: Dispatch, this is Charles-02. I have a black BMW with too dark of tint, um, okay, the plate is going to be Lincoln-Ocean-Lincoln-Charles-Ocean-Paul-Sam. I'm going to engage in a traffic stop.

Rocky began laughing.

Marshall: What's funny?

Rocky: Chase read my plate, it says LOL COPS!

Marshall joined Rocky in laughing, until the lights in the Demon turned on.

Marshall: Shit.

Rocky: I don't have 900 hp for nothing!

Rocky applied the brakes and more gas to brake-boost. The turbo began spooling and whistled loudly.

Scanner: Charles-02 to dispatch, suspect is spooling up their turbo, I think They're taking off.

Rocky's boost gauge measured 35 PSI and he released the brake. The rear wheels broke traction and Rocky was now doing a 45 roll burnout. The pups have done a burnout for 10 blocks now and are reaching around 120mph without traction. Rocky let off the gas and floored it again, regaining traction and reaching speeds in excess of 170 in a 45 zone. Rocky hit the freeway and pulled away hitting 230mph in the process. Rocky hit the first exit and parked under the overpass.

Scanner: Sam-04 to dispatch, I don't see the suspect.

Rocky: Skye and Chase lost us. Good, good. So where were we?

Marshall: I want to break Everest out. I can't do it alone though. I need your help.

Rocky: Me and the boys can help you out. But the 5 of us won't cut it, we need to assemble a team. Leave it to us, we'll take care of it.

Marshall: Thank you so much!

Rocky: I'm here for you if you need to talk about something.

Marshall: Thank you Rocky.

Marshall proceeds to hug Rocky when they hear a siren chirp. The pups look up and see Chase's Challenger.

Marshall: Fuck. Go Rocky! Go!

Rocky redlines and dumps the clutch throwing tire smoke at the Challenger, Chase gives pursuit.

Scanner:

Chase: Charles-02 to dispatch, I located the suspect vehicle, they are heading into Foggy Bottom.

Dispatch: Copy that Charles-02, we are notifying Foggy Bottom PD. They will take care of the fugitive.

Chase: 10-4, im code-4 now.

Chase gave up pursuit as he no longer has jurisdiction.

Marshall: Good thing we're in Foggy Bottom as the mayor hasn't upgraded their fleet.

Rocky: Yeah, they are still using Crown Vics. They don't even have a helicopter. We had to head over here anyway.

Marshall: Why?

Rocky: Well the Top Dog has a meet here at a crew member's mansion. Law Enforcement here won't do shit as they fear a gun fight, and that's why crime here is tough, Humdinger neglects his Law Enforcement's budget.

The pups are going down a road and 4 Crown Vics pull up 3 wide behind them and turn on their lights and sirens. Rocky floors it and the Crown Vics gave up and went code 4.

Rocky: Good choice.

The pups then headed down a road to a mansion.

Marshall: So what crew is this?

Rocky: The wolf pack, originated in the U.S., they run the entire U.S. The crew is a mix of canines and people. The leader is a brown mix-breed named Max. These guys are serious when it comes to street racing.

Rocky rolls up and parks next to Top Dog's Miata.

Rocky: That Miata is fast, All-Wheel Drive, powered by a NASCAR V8.

Marshall: Damn! I'd hate to wreck with that little car.

Rocky: Right?

The pups enter the mansion's backyard and walked to where everyone is. The pups see a stage with a band whose lead guitarist looks just like Everest.

Rocky: There's Eve, Everest's twin sister, she is one hell of a guitarist, right now they are playing Pursuit of The Vikings by Amon Amarth.

Marshall: You should go play guitar with her.

Rocky: She'll outshred me anyday, don't forget, she is playing an 8 string BC Rich Flying V and she has about 40 12 inch speakers if you combine her amps, that against my corn flake box. She has better equipment and talent. Anyway, we're getting off track. Let's find Top Dog.

Marshall: Why 8 strings instead of 6?

Rocky: She runs out of strings when she is sweeping down.

The pups leave the backyard and enter the living room where Top Dog had some of his cars stored. People were taking pictures of his cars and asking questions about them so Rocky waited as he didn't want to interrupt anyone.

Rocky: Hey TD, what's up?

Top Dog: Not much, how about you?

Rocky: Not Much. This is my friend Marshall, he needs your help.

Top Dog: What do you need Marshall?

Marshall: My Ex, Everest is in prison and I want to bust her out.

Top Dog: We can help, not for free though. Help us with two big, possibly suicidal jobs and we'll help break Everest out.

Marshall: What kind of jobs?

Top Dog: First job is Sweetie, The Cheetah, and Mayor Humdinger did us dirty and stole about 40 million dollars of technology from our cars, we need it back. The next job is really suicidal. My best car was impounded by The police and is guarded by the SWAT team.

Eve is done with her set on the stage by then, and walks past until Top Dog stops her.

Top Dog: Eve, Marshall and Rocky here plans on breaking your sister out of prison.

Eve is excited to hear the news.

Eve: Really? Thank you so much.

Marshall: Yeah, there is one problem though.

Eve: How can there be a problem with that?

Marshall struggled to say this.

Marshall: Well, the thing is, well that I arrested her and she will probably never forgive me and will reject me, kind of like how I did when she killed a friend of mine.

Eve: It's okay, trust me, she'll forgive you.

Marshall: Are you sure?

Eve: Yes, if not, I'll convince her to.

Top Dog: Alright well we have to go.

Eve: Alright, see you later.

Eve walks away.

Top Dog: Alright, meet me at my safehouse over in Adventure Bay At 5 in the morning, and we'll get down to business. Zuma and Tracker can join in along with Axel.

Rocky: Alright, sounds good, have a great night.

Top Dog: You too.

The two pups left the house and got in their car.


	3. Chapter 3: A Meeting

Rocky fired up his car and drove down the street to a red light. Rocky got a text from Top Dog, and he checked it since he was stopped The text said to meet at the safehouse for a meeting by 5:00 AM before the first task. It was 7:30 PM and the pups needed to go to bed early so they can arrive at the meeting early.

The pups pulled next to a riced out white Honda Civic with a body kit and 4 inch exhaust tip. The driver, who was no other than Harold Humdinger. He looked at Rocky and revved his car with the sound of weak boost pressure coming from the blow off valve.

Harold: I got a turbo, let's race for pinks!

Rocky: What am I gonna do with that shitbox rice burner?

Harold: This car is faster than you think.

Harold continues to rev while Rocky talks to Marshall.

Rocky: Can you believe this kid?

Marshall: Right?

Harold begins talking shit about Rocky's bullhorn exhaust sticking out the front bumper.

Harold: Hey, what the fuck is that 3 and a half inch pipe sticking out the bumper for? Your stock engine to try to intimidate other ca-

Rocky revs his car to the two-step limiter and his anti-lag system spits 5 foot flames out the 3 inch pipe, when Rocky lets of the gas, the turbo has a satisfying flutter as the motor idles down to a mean, deep burble. Harold's face turned from a smirk to an oh shit I just fucked up face. Rocky started smiling.

Rocky: I'll give you a head start on green.

The light turns green and Harold is off! 3 seconds later, Rocky dumps the clutch and spins the wheels, eventually passing Harold before the next light.

Rocky: A deals a deal.

Harold: Arrg! Fuck you man.

Harold gets out and tosses Rocky the keys. Rocky hands them to Marshall.

Rocky: Come on, let's get that pile of shit off the streets.

Marshall gets in the Civic and follows Rocky, Harold calls someone.

5 minutes later, the pups are followed by 10 police Crown Victorias. The police cars turned on their lights at the same time and turned on their sirens.

Marshall: Uh, Rocky?

Rocky: Pull over Marshall, they probably want me.

Marshall pulls over, and all the police cars did too. Rocky then proceeds to pull over and reverses to him.

Scanner:

Zebra-05: Zebra-05 to Dispatch,

Dispatch: Go ahead Zebra 05.

Zebra-05: The suspect has pulled over. License plate is, Henry, Union, Mary, David, Nora, George, Robert on a white Honda Civic.

Dispatch: The civic is registered to Mayor Humdinger, the plate is marked stolen. Suspect may be armed, proceed with caution.

Rocky decided to call Marshall and he picked up.

Marshall: Yes?

Rocky: Do you have a scanner?

Marshall: No.

Rocky: Leave! That bastard Harold called it stolen!

Marshall: If we explain what happened to-

Rocky: The car is registered to Mayor Humdinger!

Marshall forgot about Rocky's bad rep in Foggy Bottom.

Marshall: Look you can back me up with this.

Rocky: Can't, I'm wanted, plus Mayor Humdinger lies about some cars we stole from his chop shop, I'm about as wanted here in Foggy Bottom as your Ex was!

The police moved their cars next to each other and went into code-5 and draws their guns and tasers.

Officer: Driver, step out of the vehicle with your hands up!

Rocky: You better move your ass!

Marshall hangs up and dumps the clutch and pulls away, followed by Rocky.

Rocky: Marshall, get on the freeway!

The pups get on the freeway and put the hammers down pulling away and leaving Foggy Bottom's city limits. The police stopped the pursuit and the pups get away. Weaving in and out of traffic, the police they pass don't bother chasing as it's a huge safety risk. The pups get back to Axel's garage and tell the others the good news.

Rocky: Hello guys.

Axel: About time you showed up! Where the fuck were you?

Rocky: Top Dog's mansion.

Zuma: No way dude!

Rocky: Yeah, the best part is, Marshall wants to break Everest out of prison!

Tracker: Marshall, you think she will want to see you after what you did?

Marshall: I sure hope so.

Rocky: It gets even better too! The Top Dog and his crew will help us with the prison break! We just have to help them with two jobs, then they'll help. We have to go to a meeting at 5 in the morning for the first job. He texted me for the address we have to meet at. We rest, wake up at 3, get ready, then drive over there.

Axel: Sounds good. Did he say how many people?

Marshall: He just said bring your friends.

Axel: Oh, okay. Can you two explain the Civic?

Rocky: Some teen wanted to race my Bimmer for pinks. The car is registered to Mayor Humdinger and now, it's very hot. Marshall drove it and was code fived by at least 10 police cars. You need to destroy that car, it may have a tracer on it.

Axel: Alright, well, I'll see what I can do.

An hour passes, and Axel located a tracer. Axel takes the car for a drive down to the beach and removes the tracer and destroys it. Axel heads to another garage and parks for the night. The pups fall asleep.

**2:45 AM**

Axel heard a knock on the door of his garage. He opens it and find Mayor Humdinger, Mayor Goodway, Ryder, and Chase.

Axel: Hello Mayors, Ryder, and Chase. What can I do for you today?

Ryder: Mayor Humdinger's civic was stolen and recorded at one of your garages on the car's tracker yesterday around 8:00.

Axel: Really?

Humdinger: Yes, it was a birthday present to my nephew, Harold.

Axel: Well unfortunately, I wasn't working here yesterday. It was another tech who is now on vacation.

Ryder: I see, we'll see them later.

The visitors left Axel and his garage. Axel went to the back to call the rest of the pups, which pick up.

Axel: Bad news, Humdinger, Goodway, Ryder, and Chase came to me to talk about the Civic.

Marshall: Shit. Did you tell them that we have it?

Axel: Why would I do that? That would just incriminate us.

Marshall: Good point.

Rocky: Well we need to get ready for the meeting. Let's meet at Everest's old mansion. That building is abandoned and no one lives there.

Zuma: Alright, I'm headed over there now.

Zuma hangs up.

Axel: I'm gonna leave now too.

Marshall: Rocky, I'm at the Lookout, think you can help a pup out?

Rocky: Sure, but you need to get to the gate at the bottom of the hill.

Marshall: Will do.

At 3:45, Axel, and Zuma arrive at Everest's old mansion.

Axel: What's up Zuma?

Zuma: Not much.

**With Rocky**

Rocky arrives at the gate to the lookout in a modified 2020 BMW X5 M Competition. Marshall gets in and the pups drive over the bridge.

Marshall: Nice SUV.

Rocky: Thank you. Does the job in embarrassing supercars.

Marshall: What's under the hood?

Rocky: 4.4 liter twin turbo V8. Bored to 4.6 liters. 35 pounds of boost on Methanol. Over 1200hp wheel.

Marshall: Wow, I see its an automatic too, why not a manual.

Rocky: Can't shift faster than a computer.

Marshall: That is true.

10 minutes later, the pups are at The mansion.

At 4:15, all the pups are at their meet up, and head over to the Top Dogs meeting in Rocky's X5. At 4:35, the pups arrive and go inside.

5 AM rolls around and the meeting starts. Axel, Rocky, Marshall, Zuma,Tracker, and Eve were there. Top Dog was the planner.

Top Dog: Today, you are here because we have had 40 million dollars of racing technology stolen from us. The culprits are Mayor Humdinger, The Cheetah, and Sweetie.

Marshall: What? They're back to theft?

Top Dog: Yup, this tech is mostly suspension and engine parts. The engine parts are capable of delivering twice the power of a Funnycar and about as reliable as a E60 BMW M5 engine. About 80,000 miles, the engine begins to fall apart with 5,000 ponies under the hood.

Rocky: With At least 5,000 horsepower?

Top Dog: Yup. The suspension allows for cornering almost twice as fast as a formula one car. We need pictures and video evidence before we take our shit back.

Tracker: What are our positions.

Top Dog: I'm getting there. Eve is going to look for an entrance after this meeting, Marshall, you go in there and record and take photos of the evidence since you are stealthy. Rocky, Tracker, and Zuma, you three will cover all outdoor entrances incase people arrive. If all hell breaks loose, use these.

The Top Dog lays out Uzis with silencers, and scopes.

Top Dog: These guns have a lot of kick to them, they are modified to run .45 ACP rounds. These uzis also have been heavily detuned to shoot 100 rounds per minute to keep the guns somewhat controllable.

Rocky: When are we going to move in on the building?

Top Dog: We are going to seek intel tomorrow, Eve just needs to find a hidden entrance for Marshall to scout.

The meeting lasts about 50 minutes longer before Eve leaves and scouts the warehouse for an entrance while the pups race.


	4. Chapter 4: Shit Is About To Hit The Fan

It was 5:00 PM and Eve finally finished scouting for Marshall's entrance. Top Dog held another meeting and called the pups in that night.

Top Dog: I have called you here tonight pups as Eve found an entry point in the ceiling vents. I'll let her explain her process.

Eve: So I went on top of Humdinger's roof and found a skylight, there is an AC unit that leads to vents above their cars. If Marshall can cut into the vents, he can enter and crawl through the vents. Rocky, Zuma, Tracker, and I will cover the building's entrances and let you know if a ton of people arrive.

Marshall: How are we going to cut into the vents and keep the noise down.

Eve: The mechanics usually play music too loud, so I don't think noise is an issue. That's it.

Top Dog: Alright, remember, if shit goes south, use your Uzis, I also have some Smith and Wesson 500 Magnums we can use.

Marshall: No sawed offs and assault rifles?

Top Dog: Not now, that's when we steal the tech back. Long guns will be uncomfortable in those vents.

Marshall: Fair enough.

The meeting lasts for 20 more minutes before the pups go sleep in Top Dogs mansion.

**In the morning**

5:00 AM rolls around and the pups wake up and ate bacon for breakfast. After breakfast, the pups load their firearms up and put on black vests and bandanas.

Top Dog: Stick to the plan, we are just going to scout, we don't want to raise any alarm. Let's roll.

The pups then walk to a garage and are led to a murdered out BMW E60 M5.

Rocky: Nice M5.

Top Dog: Thanks, bi-turbocharged S85 V10, 850 WHP. Anyway, let's roll.

The pups get in the M5, Rocky in the driver's seat, Marshall is shotgun, Eve, Zuma, and Tracker are in the backseat. Top dog gets in a MK4 Supra and leads the pups down the driveway. The pups then drive down the road and at 5:30 AM, the pups arrive at Humdinger Motorsports. The pups park in an alley 2 blocks away. The pups huddle to a group to talk.

Top Dog: Pups, we are going to walk through some alleys and keep a distance from the doors, we won't raise suspicion. Marshall will approach this building from behind, get on the roof, and cut his way into the vents. First, try to see what you can do to the rivets holding the duct on. Zuma, Tracker, and Eve, you three will cover the doors, Rocky and I will stay with the cars, if shit happens, call us, we will pick you guys up and dip. Bandanas off now.

Marshall: Let's do this.

Tracker: I'm ready.

Eve: Then let's go.

Top Dog: Marshall, there is an angle grinder in the trunk, grab it.

Marshall goes to the trunk and grabs the angle grinder and clips it to his vest before crossing the street into another alley. He puts on his bandana and walks down the alley where he encounters a group of 5 teens.

Teen 1: Beat it mutt!

Teen 2: You entered the wrong alley.

The teens pull out knives and one, the leader pulls out a machete.

Leader: We're gonna gut you like a fish.

Marshall stands up on his hind legs and bring his front-right, paw on his waist grabbing his 50 caliber Magnum and growls.

Marshall: Do it bitches!

The teens run at Marshall and Marshall draws his magnum and at the charging attacers. One loud shot was heard, and the leader fell to the ground and the other teens stopped dead in their tracks and checked on their leader.

Teen 2: You've done it now. You're gonna die, wait until I get the rest of our gang.

Marshall aims at teen 2 and stares at him.

Marshall: You want to say that with a 50 cal aimed at your head?

Lots of sirens were heard converging and the teens scatter in different directions. Marshall was being called on the radio.

Top Dog: Marshall: You their?

Marshall: Yeah.

Top Dog: Was that you that fired?

Marshall: Yeah, shot some young punk who came at me with a machete.

Top Dog: Hide, police are heading down this street towards you!

Marshall began running to a nearby ladder and climbs up it. There were some elevated AC ducts on the roof he hid under.

Scanner:

Air-1: Air-1 to dispatch, Air-1 is in the air of the scene, there is no one in sight.

Dispatch: Copy that Air-1, calling in more SWAT units to your location.

Marshall turned off his scanner and saw the shins of 8 police officers walking around, he saw an opening in the vent above him and started crawling through it. Marshall then closes the door and crawls through the vents to a part that looks familiar. Marshall looks down and saw the Cheetah's car fitted with the engine owned by Top Dog. He radios to them.

Marshall: Uh Top Dog, I found your engine, it's in The Cheetah's car.

Top Dog: Shit! They already installed it!

Marshall: There is no one in here! I'm taking it.

Top Dog: No Marshall! To risky! The police are outside.

Too late, Marshall cut his way through the vent and went to see the dyno results.

Marshall: 2500 WHP!

Top Dog: Marshall! No you're gonna get caught!

Marshall jumps in and fires up the car and flies out the open door where the police were taking statements from everyone in the building.

Top Dog: Marshall! What are you doing! You're lucky Air-1 needed to fill up!

Marshall gets onto the freeway and opens it up in light traffic before he flew by Chase.

Scanner:

Chase: Charles-02 to dispatch.

Dispatch: Go ahead Charles-02.

Chase: Some car flew by me going 280 mph.

Dispatch: What are the current road conditions?

Chase: Very light traffic, not engaging due to public safety, car is headed towards town.

Dispatch: Copy that. All units, we have a dangerous driver heading into Adventure Bay from Foggy Bottom, set up roadblocks.


	5. Chapter 5: A Chase To Remember

Marshall was winding Cheetah's car up, when he heard the scanner, he hit the brakes which slowed him to a 120 mph cruise. Rocky contacted Marshall via CB.

Rocky: Marshall! You dumbass! You now have Foggy Bottom's and Adventure Bay's whole police force on you!

Marshall: Big Whoop, they don't have 300 mph cars do they?

Rocky: But Skye has access to a jet.

Marshall: I know what I'm doing.

Rocky: Yeah you're going to get yourself killed or arrested.

Marshall then slowed to a stop, the Adventure Bay PD set up a roadblock which prevented Marshall from entering. The Officers had their guns drawn aimed at the racecar. Police and News helicopters were at the scene, Rocky, Zuma, Top Dog, Eve, and Tracker were watching shit go down from their phones. Everest was watching the pursuit on the News in her cell, but had no idea Marshall was the driver.

Marshall gave it a few revs before speeding off in reverse for a J-Turn. Marshall then races away with the police giving chase. The Foggy Bottom PD is in sight heading right at them. Marshall slows down and kicks the rear-end out to drift around the center divider, no police cars were on this side of the divider. Marshall races the car and pulls away from the ground units, the helicopters were an issue for him. Marshall has the throttle wide open at 270mph when he hit the exit, the brakes locked up slowing him down. Marshall takes a hard left at 80 mph and races past the police station, towards a roadblock and there were 4 new Hennessey Venom GT police cars chasing him.

Marshall speeds up and takes a hard corner, one Hennessey Venom GT had too much understeer and hit a wall sending the car spinning into the middle and striking oncoming traffic and bursting into flames. The Dalmatian couldn't shake the other 3 Hennesseys so he put the hammer down in attempt to pull away, the Hennesseys stood on him as the turbos had too much lag. Once the turbos spooled up and created boost, Marshall pulled away.

Rocky: Hang in there Marshall, we're coming.

Top Dog began talking to Rocky, Tracker, Zuma, and Eve.

Top Dog: pups, lets go to my place and get our heavy cars out. The 5 pups drove to Top Dog's mansion. Upon arrival, the pups got out and spotted identical murdered out 2010 BMW M6s.

Top Dog: These cars are all the same, they weigh 6,500 lbs with 950hp S85 V10s. They top out at 195 mph. These cars have 3 inches of titanium and 3 inches of bulletproof glass to ensure you are safe from bullets. These cars will plow through roadblocks, the police can't stop you, the Military is required to stop these cars. In my territory in the U.S., it took an A-10 Warthog to stop this car, back then it had 1 ½ inches of titanium.

Zuma: Then what are we waiting for? Let's roll.

Rocky, Zuma, Tracker, and Eve each got in a M6 and put the hammer down to speed to Marshall's aid, while Top Dog set up a trailer in a tunnel down the road from Humdinger's garage.

Rocky: Marshall, head back to Foggy Bottom.

Marshall: Why?

Rocky: We're gonna take the cops off your back.

Marshall: Oka-oh shit!

Rocky: Everything good?

Marshall: Roadblock, I'm turning around.

Marshall turns around and drives towards the police. After some risky turns, Marshall jumps on the freeway. He sees the Xenon headlights of two cars driving at him.

Rocky: Marshall, drive through the middle. Trust me.

Marshall then proceeds to fly through the middle of the cars and continues towards Foggy Bottom. The 4 M6s then form a roadblock forcing the Venom GTs to screech to a stop. Rocky hits the gas before ripping the hand brake and throwing the car in reverse and backs into one Venom totaling it, the other 3 Venoms take off towards Marshall. The M6's give chase but can't catch up.

Rocky: Marshall, Slow down to about 150, 3 of the Venoms got away.

Marshall slowed for the Venoms and his friends to catch up. Shortly after, the Venoms caught up to Marshall and tried to get him to stop.

Officer 1: Driver, stop the car!

Officer 2: Last chance driver!

The M6s caught up to the chase. Zuma hit the gas and turned a Venom GT into the wall. Tracker rammed another one hard enough to total it. Eve made her move and pitted the last venom to spin out off the 35 foot drop, killing the car. The 5 cars then floor it to the Foggy Bottom exit. The cars speed through Foggy Bottom with the air units in tow. The cars fly past town hall and Humdinger's garage towards the tunnel. Top Dog was waiting for the pups to arrive to load the car. Marshall pulls into the trailer.

Top Dog: Unfortunately, the BMWs won't fit so we have to abandon them. All the pups then get into Top Dog's truck where and left before the police show up.


	6. Chapter 6: A Bad Injury In The Shop?

The pups arrive at Top Dog's garage, Top Dog backed the semi to the door. All the pups jumped out the semi and unloaded the Cheetah's car into Top Dogs garage at his mansion.

Top Dog: Now let's take the car apart.

The pups get to work, Zuma and Tracker started with the wheels, brakes and suspension, and Rocky and Marshall start with pulling the engine and gearbox.

45 minutes into pulling the motor, Rocky was on a creeper undoing the last motor mount when the socket slipped, as a result, he smashed his paw into the frame.

Rocky: Shit!...damn it.

Rocky rolls from under the car grasping his paw.

Marshall: Rocky you alright.

Rocky: I punched the goddamn frame! What do you think?

Marshall calls Eve from across the shop, which she then runs over to help.

Eve: Here Rocky, let's go inside.

Eve leads Rocky from the garage into Top Dogs house where he is then treated for the injury.

Eve: I'll call Katie, keep it iced.

Eve pulls out her phone and calls Katie, who then picks up.

Katie: Hello, Katie's Pet Parlor, Katie speaking.

Eve: Hi Katie, my name is Eve, Everest's sister, Rocky was involved in an injury working a car and we would like to know how bad it is.

Katie: Oh no, bring him in, I'll have a look.

Eve: Okay thank you, bye.

Eve hangs up and walks over to Rocky, who has tears in his eyes and is wincing at the pain.

Eve: Rocky, we're going to Katie's, she'll have a look at your paw.

Rocky: Okay.

Rocky then gets up and Eve walks with him over to her sister's Mazda RX-7. Eve walks to the left side of the car and opens the passenger door for Rocky, and he gets in. Eve walks around to the driver side and gets in.

Rocky: Imported a Right-Hand Drive RX-7 I see.

Eve: My sister's actually.

Rocky: What motor is under the hood.

Eve: 26B, four rotors, pushing about 1,850hp.

Rocky: Damn.

Eve fires up the rotary engine under the hood, the engine went to 2,400 RPM, then slowed down to deep, aggressive braps. She then pushed the clutch in and put the car in gear with her left paw. Eve drives down the driveway, and is stopped at a red light.

Eve: The unfortunate aspect of the rotary design is that we are burning oil, it was the engine design. Me seeing this police car from the Foggy Bottom PD behind us is probably gonna stop us for burning oil.

The light turns green and Eve jumps ahead of traffic passing everyone without going over the limit. At the next light, Eve is going to turn on the freeway, she goes to downshift and a loud pop is heard. The officer follows as Eve changes her lane.

Scanner:

Adam 16: Adam-16 to Dispatch,

Dispatch: Go ahead Adam-16.

Adam-16: I have a yellow Mazda that just shot a 4 ft flame, right now they are getting on the freeway to Adventure Bay. The plate is Frank-Union-King-David-Adam-5-0.

Dispatch: Copy that Adam-16, that car is registered to Everest, proceed with caution.

The light turns green and Eve turns onto the freeway and speeds up. The officer follows and turns on his takedown LED lights.

Eve: Don't do it dumbass.

The officer turns off his flood lights and turns on his flashing lights.

Eve: Shit, oh well watch this.

Eve pulls over onto the shoulder, the police car in tow. The officer steps out and opens the driver door and stands behind it, drawing his firearm. Eve began revving her car, resulting in several loud pops.

Adam-16: Don't be stupid and come out with your hands up!

Eve threw the car in first and dumped the clutch, laying down a 150 ft 11 skid mark before letting off the gas to gain traction. Eve is shifting gears flying through traffic in excess of 130mph.

Adam-16: Dispatch: suspect pulled a gun and shot at me before racing away.

Dispatch: Calling all units, we have a pursuit of a dangerous driver and would be cop killer heading towards Adventure Bay, the car is a yellow Mazda RX-7. Lethal force is authorized.

Eve: Shit, that lying bastard.

The two end up taking their exit and slowly make their way to Axel's garage. The pups pull in Axels garage and kill the motor.

Eve: Shut the door now!

Axel: What happened?

Eve: We got some heat, Rocky needs to get to the vet.

Top Dog: Take my Skyline, I'll paint this car black for you.

Top Dog tosses his keys to Eve, who then catches them and tosses hers over.

Eve: Alright, We'll be back.

Eve and Rocky then walk to a R-34 GT-R V SPEC-II and get in. Eve fires up the 2.6L twin turbo RB26DETT and drives down to Katie's.

The pups then rush inside and walk up to Katie's desk.

Katie: Hey Rocky, Hey Eve, let's have a look at your paw.

Eve and Rocky follow Katie to the back, Rocky was limping.

Katie: So what happened Rocky?

Rocky: Okay, so I was working on a car, and the socket slipped. My paw was smashed against the frame and it has hurt since then.

Katie: Damn, alright, let's have a look under the x-ray, hold still, this machine is on a track and slides over the table.

Rocky: Okay.

Katie goes to get the big unit and slid it over Rocky, revealing a world of horror, Rocky's paw was broken in 4, and his leg was broken.

Katie: Oh my, that isn't good.

Katie then saves the pictures and calls over her surgeon, Tyler.

Katie: Tyler, you need to see this.

Tyler walks over thinking nothing of it. His eyes widened once he saw the x-ray.

Tyler: Wha-?

Katie: Do you think you can fix it?

Tyler: Yes I can, it will take a few weeks though.

Katie: What is the estimate?

Tyler: I don't know, I need to evaluate, send it to my computer, I can evaluate it.

Katie then sends Tyler the image and pushes the machine back to its original position and talks to Rocky.

Rocky: How bad is it?

Katie: Bad, your paw is broken into 4, and your leg is broken.

Rocky: Damn. Is it fixable?

Katie: Yes, my surgeon is the best in town.

Eve: Good, good.

Katie and the two pups talk until Tyler enters the room with the estimate.

Tyler: Alright, I got your estimate here.

Rocky: Let's hear it.

Tyler: The price is $12,431.32.

Tyler then further explains the reason the price was steep, which made sense to Rocky and Eve, as he was having carbon fiber replacing his bones.

Rocky: That's fine, do whatever you need, I'll pay.

Tyler: Alright, so shall we get started now?

Rocky: Sure.

Eve leaves Katie's Pet Parlor and walks back to the Skyline before driving back to Axel's Garage.


	7. Chapter 7: The Raid

Axel was in his garage sanding the paint from Everest's RX7 when he heard a twin turbocharged In-line 6 pull in. He turned his head and saw Eve getting out of his Skyline. He saw that Eve's facial expression was not good.

Axel: How's Rocky?

Eve: Broken, his leg broke, and his paw broke into 4 pieces.

Axel: Oh shit, I'm not done with the paint job obviously, just take my Skyline until then.

Eve: Alright, anyway I need to get back to Top Dog.

Axel: Have a good one.

Eve: You too.

Eve gets in the GTR and leaves Axel's, as she pulls onto the road, she floors it pushing that 800hp motor hard, she quick shifts to second, tachs up to 70, then quick shifts to third cruising up to 120mph in a 30. She saw a blacked out Charger with a push bar and knew she fucked up. Eve locks the brakes and slows to the limit.

Eve: Fuck!

Eve proceeds through the green light and the Charger pulls behind her. It wasn't long until she heard the scanner.

Scanner:

Chase: Charles-02 to dispatch,

Dispatch: Go ahead Charles-02.

Chase: I have a Skyline here that I clocked going in excess of 100 in a 30, I'm going to commence a traffic stop. I need an additional unit.

Dispatch: Copy that and understood. Any units nearby please respond.

Eve looked at the hood on Chase's Charger and saw the iconic hood scoop and knew right away she was being followed by a Hellcat. Eve downshifted, resulting in a flame and a loud pop from the exhaust, the freeway entrance was coming up, all she had to do was put the hammer down and pull away.

Scanner:

Chase: Charles-02 to dispatch,

Dispatch: Go ahead Charles-02.

Chase: The Skyline down shifted and I know it's souped up. I think they're gonna take off.

Chase now turned on his strobes, and Eve knew she was fucked. Eve hits the freeway entrance and floors it, Chase turns on his sirens and is in hot pursuit. Eve is weaving in and out of traffic and Chase is driving code-3 on the shoulder. Traffic was so bad that Chase had to back down for safety, Eve seeing this as a golden opportunity to get away.

Eve: He's given up!

Eve was celebrating to herself, but little did she know, Foggy Bottom gave Skye clearance to follow her in the sky.

Eve pulled into the garage of Top Dogs mansion after getting off the freeway where a meeting was held that day. Eve gets out of the GTR and walks inside to be greeted by Top Dog.

Top Dog: Hello Eve, we were waiting for you to start the meeting, come with me.

Top Dog and Eve then proceed to walk up a few flights of stairs and walk into Top Dogs office where Zuma, Marshall, Tracker, two wolves, a fox, a hyena, and a dingo were sitting at a table. Eve then proceeds to sit in a chair and Top dog stand before them.

Top Dog: As you all know, we have a big alcohol business and we have big clients in Iran for our hardest alcoholic beverage. Alcohol is banned there and we have an offer for 250,000 liters, the beverage they want is $100 a liter, we are looking at a $25,000,000 profit. We need to run 5 of our trucks into the US, where I have ships to transport the beer. I have brought among us our best truck drivers, Taz and Rex who are the wolf brothers, David who is the dingo, Felix who is the Fox, and our best truck driver is Tyrell who is the Hyena. This run will be taking place on January 3rd. This meeting will continue on December 31st. Drivers you are excused.

The group of truck drivers got up and left.

Top Dog: Hello pups, welcome. So it's December 2nd, and we need Everest out by at least a week before Christmas. We have about 3 weeks to get this job done. So, we will have Eve, Zuma, and Tracker, will be running heavy BMW M5s to plow through roadblocks, and Marshall will be our getaway driver in a supercharged Lotus Elise. We will make a run for the 401 interstate onto th 81 into New York in the United States, where we will drive to Michigan and drive inside the Airport in detroit. I have an armoured Boeing 747 with tech so we can't be found on radar, We will drive inside that plane and fly to our base in Colorado USA.

Marshall: That's far from here, how will we get back?

Top Dog: We will go there for fuel and as cover from potentially the U.S, Air-

Top Dog was interrupted by Tyrell flinging the door open.

Tyrell: We need to leave!

Top Dog: Tyrell, what's wrong?

Tyrell: the Foggy Bottom PD and the Adventure Bay PD along with their S.W.A.T. teams are here.

Top Dog jumped up from his chair.

Top Dog: What? Impossible!

Tyrell: Not really. Just look for yourself.

Tyrell opens the blinds and sure enough, the property entrance was covered.

Top Dog: Get to the vault, we are going into lockdown.

Top Dog walks over to the intercom to announce everyone to get indoors.

Top Dog: Walk around and notify others to get to the vault.

Tyrell: Yes sir!

Tyrell runs out of the office to help the crew out.

Top Dog: Follow me.

The leader led the pups to a hidden elevator to the bottom floor. When everyone got out, they were facing a concrete door that was 40 ft wide and 20 ft tall. He entered the security number and the door opened. Zuma, Marshall, and Tracker stood in awe as they were standing outside a bunker.

Top Dog: This bunker has a garage that can hold over 500 cars, sleeping quarters, a full machine shop, a racetrack, a cinema, and even more luxuries. This bunker is difficult to break into as there are 25 ft of concrete around it, and there are 5in rebars made of hardened steel to reinforce it.

Top Dog: Well come on in!

The pups finally followed Top Dog in.


End file.
